When will we be together
by xAnimeLuv
Summary: Are they finally together? Their lives were not simple from the start and they encounter many adventures to help save their world from being taken over by another dimension. Dragons and Dragon Slayers must unite with the Dragon Goddess in 9 years time!
1. Realized Feelings

**Yo minna, xAnimeLuv here~ this will be my very first fanfic so I hope you will all enjoy reading it cause it will be about NaLu and I love them :3 Lisanna can just go back to Edolas LOL but I'll still put her in cause I want something special to happen later on :) I'll post new chapters up after I get some reviews on how good it's going ot when I feel like it bahahaha anyways this is the first chapter so enjoy~**

**Full Summary: Are they finally together? Their lives were not simple from the start and they encounter many adventures to help save their world from being taken over by another dimension. Dragons and Dragon Slayers must unite with the Dragon Goddess in 9 years time in order to save their realm from the clutches of Acnoligia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because I am not as awesome as Hiro Mashima but I do own some blu-tack!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Realized Feelings<strong>_

**Lucy P.O.V**

It was night time and I was in bed staring up at the ceiling thinking of what I would do now that I have finally realized how I felt about a certain pink haired dragon slayer. After the incident with Phantom I was beginning to have these weird butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm with him. I have just found out that these butterflies indeed mean that I was developing feelings for the idiot that has gotten me in the one and only Fairy Tail, which is now my family that can never be replaced.

*sigh*

"What should I do?" said Lucy frustrated.

Just then as a small light bulb appeared above Lucy's head as she bolted upright with eyes the size of frying pans.

"YES, why didn't I think of that before?" Lucy shouted as she bawled her hands into fists and swung her arms straight up.

After a minute or so she got tired of the position and lied back down in her bed with a smile plastered to her lips and thought _'I'll just act like I always do and try to figure out the best time to confess to him' _as she slowly dozed off into a peaceful dream.

_Meanwhile…._

**Natsu P.O.V**

'_Why do I always get rolling ninjas in my stomach whenever I see her?' _thought the fire breather staring outside the window of his and Happy's house. The moon was shining brightly and all Natsu could think about was a certain blonde haired best friend.

"I think I'll just ask Mirajane tomorrow at the guild since she knows practically everything" whispered Natsu being sure not to wake up a blue haired feline on the couch sleeping soundly.

It was getting pretty late and Natsu just couldn't sleep so he decided that he would go sleep in the most comfortable bed in the world, according to him, with his best friend, which was the real reason that it was so comfortable to him but he doesn't know that just yet because of his denseness.

When Natsu arrived at Lucy's apartment he jumped in the window seeing as thought it was already open and saw a sleeping Lucy in bed with a smile on her lips.

He couldn't help but smile himself looking at the dreaming form of his best friend. He climed under the covers next to her and faced her as he closed his eyes slowly falling asleep as he inhaled her scent of vanilla and lavender.

Later that night Natsu woke up slightly and found that Lucy was cuddled against him, he figured it was because he was a fire mage his body temperature was warmer than any other person and she was just feeling chilly, just then he felt those damn ninjas rolling around in his stomach again but he ignored them and wrapped him arms around her waists finding it was more comfortable than he imagined. He unconsciously leaned his head closer to hers so that his nose was in her hair.

He relaxed as he inhaled more of her scent that he could not get enough of and fell asleep again.

**In the morning. **

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy has woken up with squinty eyes because of the rays of the sunlight shining through her window in an oddly pinkish colour…wait…pink? Lucy shot open her eyes and sighed in relief that is wasn't the sun changing colour indicating the end of the world or that vampires were taking over the world. Instead she saw the adorable innocent face of her one of a kind best friend. Natsu.

She was happy that he was sleeping next to her with his arms wrapped securely around her waists. She lifted one hand up and started playing with his pink locks unconsciously until she felt him slightly moving and in a flash, retracted her hand and shut her eyes pretending to be asleep.

Natsu slowly woke up and cracked open an eye to see Lucy's sleeping face with a slight hint of pink on her cheeks and then realized that he still has his arms wrapped around her waists and slowly let her go, much to Lucy's dismay, and sat up on the bed yawning and stretching. He looked down at Lucy's figure to see that she was slowly waking up, well that's what he thought.

Lucy was putting on an I-just-woke-up face and sat up also yawning and stretching her arms up above her head then turned to look at Natsu.

"Morning Luce!" said Natsu with his toothy grin.

"Morning Natsu… and why are you in my house and sleeping on my bed?" asked Lucy who _tried_ to sound annoyed and frustrated.

"I couldn't sleep last night and I thought that you would want some company" Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Lucy only sighed as she hopped off her bed heading toward the bathroom while telling him not to break anything and not raid her fridge. As she closed and locked the door to her bathroom Natsu fell back onto Lucy's bed face-down onto her pillow and inhaled her scent and dozed off once again.

After 30 minutes or so Lucy emerged from her bathroom fully dressed and walked towards her mirror tying her hair up into a side pony tail. She saw that Natsu was sleeping on her bed so she let him rest while she cooked something for breakfast.

Natsu woke up to the smell of food coming from the kitchen and walked toward Lucy, her back facing him and cooking a piece of bacon. As Natsu leaned on the counter next to her she asked him cheerfully "up already?"

"I smelt food and I'm hungry as! Hurry and finish cooking so I can eat Luce~" Natsu whined and pouted.

"it's nearly done so why don't you go set the table up" sighed Lucy and Natsu jumped up and ran toward the cupboard getting two plates, forks and knives.

(Time skip. Walking to the guild)

"Hey Luce lets go on a job today" said Natsu as he walked beside her nearing the guild.

Lucy thought for a moment then said while smiling "that would be great Natsu! I also need to pay my rent soon so that would help heaps!"

As the two walked into the guild, they were greeted by everyone and they greeted back then headed toward the request board to pick out a mission. A blue exceed came flying toward them landing on Natsu's head asking "did you go to Lucy's house last night?"

"Yup, where else would I go" said Natsu grinning up at the blue exceed.

Happy then looked at Lucy then back to Natsu then back to Lucy and finally said "you liiiiiiiiiiike each other" putting a paw to his mouth.

Natsu had the tiniest hint of pink on his cheeks that instantly disappeared and Lucy yelled back "Shut up Happy!" turning the opposite direction from the pink haired boy and exceed. She turn back to them when she heard a ripping sound and saw that Natsu was holding a request up to her face saying "how about this one?"

Lucy took the request from him and started reading:

**Please help look after our 5 year old daughter for three days while my wife and I go on a business trip.**

**Reward: **_70,000 Jewel._

"Natsu this is perfect!" Lucy shouted happily as she swung her arms around happily.

All Natsu could do was laugh and say "you're so weird Luce" which made her glare at him and he just laughed harder, Happy copying his laughter.

"Jeez whatever, Hey Mira, Me Natsu and Happy will be taking this job" Lucy said as she walked towards the bar where Mirajane stood. Mira then scanned over the paper before handing it back to Lucy and nodded smiling "have fun."

"Thanks Mira we will" said Lucy walking out the guild doors with Natsu and Happy in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO how was it? :D IONO IF ITS GOOD OR NOT cause I've never done this before :<strong>

**Please help me by reviewing so I can continue the story if it is good cause there will be way more interesting things in the future and it's all in my head ready to explode ;) of course this job isn't going to be the end of it cause there is way way more in planning on doing so stay in tuned with the next chapter~ THANK YOU ALL! **


	2. Looking After a Kid

**Sorry for the wait! I had school and all that so who can you blame? :O the teachers? YES! Definitely the teachers ;( why they set so much damn homework -_- anyways enough about my lame life and more about the story~ man I love you guys that reviewed the story cause I was really happy to see that people liked the story and I could almost fly to heaven. Almost. ;D It's hard to make Natsu all romantic with his denseness so his personality will change a bit from the anime to make it easier for me to write about him. Sorry if there are any spelling booboos :S AND NOW HERE IS CHAPER NUMMBUR TWO!**

_****Full Summary: Are they finally together? Their lives were not simple from the start and they encounter many adventures to help save their world from being taken over by another dimension. Dragons and Dragon Slayers must unite with the Dragon Goddess in 9 years time in order to save their realm from the clutches of Acnoligia.****_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because I am not as awesome as Hiro Mashima but I do own a flexible ruler!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Looking After a Kid 1<strong>_

**Lucy P.O.V**

Me, Natsu and Happy were on our way to the clients house which wasn't very far because they lived here in the town of Magnolia. Once we got there, a tall man with short spikey dark blue hair with emerald green eyes that looked around his early 30's came out and greeted us with a warm smile.

"Ah! Hello, you must be the Fairy Tail mages that has come to see about my request am I right?" said the blue haired man, "it's a pleasure to meet you two, my name is Ren Cletcher."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Mr Cletcher, my name is Lucy and this is my partner Natsu." Lucy pointed at Natsu who was standing behind her with both hands behind his head grinning.

"Hey! That's not fair, I'm a Fairy Tail mage as well" whined Happy pouting above Natsu's head.

The three of them just laughed at the adorable blue cat that was sticking his bottom lip out. "yes and this is Happy" said Lucy still giggling.

Ren turned his head towards Happy with a smile and said "nice to meet you Happy."

"Aye Sir!" Happy saluted enthusiastically.

"Why don't you all come in and we will discuss the job." The man stepped aside letting the tree enter the door, he leaded them to the living room and motioned them to sit on the couch then sat opposite them.

**Normal P.O.V**

As Team Natsu sat down, a woman with waist-length wavy brown hair and amber eyes came in the room with a tray of grey earl tea. The woman set the tea down on the table in front of them and proceeded to sit down next to Ren, she smiles and introduced herself as Ren's wife, Syan Cletcher.

"So the request is that you must look after out 5 year old daughter for 3 days until me and my wife get back from our business trip to Clover town." Ren was speaking in a business-like voice.

"Yes, we are willing to take up the request. So where is your daughter at the moment?" Lucy was looking around the room.

"Ah, I'll so and get her, her name in Yuki Cletcher by the way." Ms Cletcher said as she walked outside of the room.

"So Mr Cletcher, do you mind telling us a bit about Yuki-chan?" asked Lucy. Natsu, by this time, got bored and started walking around the room looking at the pictures on the walls.

"You can call me Ren, and Yuki is a shy girl but when she gets to know you, she can be quite…. How do you describe…. Very playful." said Ren with his thumb on his chin looking up at the ceiling in thought.

Natsu turned around and smiles saying, "she will love everyone at the guild because they all love children."

"I am sure she will too and may I say that she can get quite attached to you, she also loves matching people up in couples too." Ren warned them.

Just then Mrs Cletcher opened the door and stood in the doorway with a small figure standing behind her legs, the small figure's height was just below Mrs Cletcher's waist, "no need to worry darling, these people will be looking after you for a few days." Syan was reassuring Yuki with a smile.

"Hey there Yuki-chan, I'm Lucy. I hope we can be great friends." Lucy said waving her hand.

Yuki was then staring at Lucy with sparkles in her eyes because she thought that Lucy was really pretty, she then stepped out from behind Syan and it was the cutest little girl that Lucy has ever seen. Yuki had wavy chocolate brown hair that ended just below her shoulders and these big emerald green eyes, from her father, that would get you easily lost in them.

"l-l-Lu-cy-nee?" Yuki still had sparkles in her eyes.

"LUCY-NEE!" Yuki shouted as she ran up to Lucy and gave her a bone-crushing hug that sent them falling to the ground.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped and Ren started to laugh and said, "As I said, she can get attached to you."

Lucy was just going crazing at how cute this little girl could possibly be and returned the hug saying, "Yuki-chan is so kawaii!"

Natsu was just watching the scene while feeling something odd in the pit of his stomach. _'why can't I be the one that's hu-wait. Since when did I care who hugs her? Plus girls always hug eachother' _Natsu thought while pouting. Happy was on Natsu's head the whole time sleeping.

Lucy stood up while holding Yuki's hand and said, "don't worry Mr and Mrs Cletcher we will take good care of her."

Yuki said her good-byes, got her suitcase and headed outside with Team Natsu to Lucy's apartment since they had to drop Yuki's luggage off there. Lucy found it odd that Natsu didn't talk the whole way to her apartment plus he was walking behind them deep in thought.

"ne Lucy-nee, who is that pink haired guy following us?" Yuki was glancing back at Natsu.

Lucy only laughed and said, "No need to worry that is Natsu, my partner and best friend and he will be helping me take care of you."

Yuki then smiled and continued walking. When they arrived at Lucy's apartment Yuki was walking around looking at all the rooms trying to get used to living there for 3 days. There wasn't that many rooms since it was an apartment, the only rooms were Lucy's bedroom, a bathroom and one other room which was a kitchen and living room together.

Natsu went straight into Lucy's room and sat on her bed placing Happy carefully on the pillow for him to be more comfortable sleeping. Yuki noticed that he seemed way too at home here and went to the kitchen and asked her with a grin, "Lucy-nee, are you and Natsu-nii… together?"

Lucy turned beet red and quickly answered while waving her hands around, "no no no no, we are not together" 'yet' Lucy thought, "and how does a little girl like you know this stuff anyways." Lucy said while pouting remembering when Ren had warned them about.

Yuki smiled with sparkles in her eyes. Again. Because Lucy was so pretty and said with a wink, "don't worry Lucy-nee I won't tell anyone that you like Natsu-nii~"

**(One hour time skip. Arrive at the guild)**

"Were home minna!" Lucy and Natsu shouted as the burst open the doors.

"Welcome back!" people shouted from around the guild. Natsu and Lucy were walking to the bar with a little girl holding Lucy's hand and trying to hide.

Mirajane walked up to them before they reached the bar and greeted them, "welcome back Lucy, Natsu. And who do we have here." Mirajane squatted down to Yuki's height giving her a warm smile.

"Hey Mira, this is Yuki. Me and Natsu will be looking after her for 3 days." Lucy said.

"She is absolutely adorable! I'm Mirajane but you can call me Auntie Mira." Mira turned to Lucy and said teasingly, "I can't wait to see yours and Natsu's child~!"

Lucy and Natsu both turned scarlet red at the idea and Lucy scolded Mira while she apologized. Yuki already liked Mirajane because she was trying to match Lucy and Natsu up so Yuki walked up to Mirajane and whispered something in her ear so that nobody else can hear, not even the dragon slayers.

Then Mirajane has a shocked expression but then slowly changed into an evil smirk along with Yuki. They both turned to the victims and started laughing evilly giving off a dark aura. Everyone noticed this and watched in horror, Lucy could hear someone saying, "th-they are like twins of the devil!"

Lucy freaked out hoping they didn't do anything bad, Yuki then walked up to Lucy and dragged her out of the guild with a smirk but said nothing. Natsu was dragged in the infirmary room and then Mirajane winked at Yuki while she winked back just before the door to the guild and infirmary room closed at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Bahahahaha what is Yuki and Mira planning on doing? :O wait for the next chapter to find out! Hope you guys liked it cause I was typing bits of it in school and lucky I didn't get caught XD anyways please review and tell me what chu all think about it so I know if I'm doing well or not to continue~ I guess its Ja Ne for now!<strong>


	3. He Finally Knows

**Yoo minna! Sorry bout the late-ish update but here is the third chapter for you guys to enjoy~ had to think a lot more about this chapter so I hope that it is good :x**

_****Full Summary: Are they finally together? Their lives were not simple from the start and they encounter many adventures to help save their world from being taken over by another dimension. Dragons and Dragon Slayers must unite with the Dragon Goddess in 9 years time in order to save their realm from the clutches of Acnoligia.****_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because I am not as awesome as Hiro Mashima but I do own a pair of fluffy socks~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: He finally knows<strong>_

**Natsu P.O.V**

_'How in hell did I end up in the infirmary…. This place doesn't even look like the infirmary anymore….'_ Natsu thought as he was sitting in a chair that was in the middle of the room which was supposably the infirmary. The room was pitch black and there was a spotlight on Natsu, he couldn't help but gulp and sweat bullets. Mirajane was in a chair of her own with a small table in front of her with her elbows on the table supporting her head. She was wearing an all-too-sweet grin, the spotlight on Natsu provided just enough light for him to see Mira, "So Natsu, is there anything that you want to tell me?" Mira said WAY too happily.

I thought back to last night when I couldn't sleep because I was thinking way too much about Lucy and I had no idea why. But should I ask Mira when she looks like she's going to murder someone?

"Actually, yeah Mira, I've been having this really weird feeling inside of me and I just can't help but feel that it's really bothering me." I stated.

Mira wasn't really expecting him to say anything but now that he did say that, she knew exactly what he meant and that was what she was going to discuss about to him. She guessed that there was a god to make life easier for her because Natsu wasn't as dense as she thought.

"What do you think causes this to happen to you?" asked Mira with a smirk on her face.

"Uhhhh-its...-Umm-well you see…" Natsu was scratching the back of his head nervously, "I only feel this way when I'm with… Lucy…"

You could almost see Mira lose consciousness due to happiness but snapped out of it a second later. "I know why you feel this way but you know you have to figure this out by yourself. I'll give you a clue to get you down the right track," Mira inhaled and started, "will anyone else make you feel this way? Why is it only her?" Mira was trying the hardest she could to keep herself from telling him herself.

**Mirajane P.O.V**

With that I left the room to leave Natsu with his own thoughts. I will meet up with Yuki again to create the best plan ever and I already have some ideas for it… this is going to be perfect *chuckles to self*.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I was looking at Mirajane's back as she walked out the room still absorbing her words. She was right. I do only get this feeling whenever I'm around Lucy, plus there is absolutely nobody else that can make me feel this way. This is so confusing thought, what exactly is this feeling then?... Could it be that I lo- no it can't be right? Or is it? ... Argh I think it is but I have no clue what to do even if it IS that. Man….. What is she doesn't feel the same way? And what if our friendship is ruined just because of some stupid feelings. I still remember what Igneel told me about finding the right one before deciding together. So when I get the chance I'll have a chat to her… in private…. I just hope that she feels the same way because I don't think I can ever stop having these feelings for her even if she refuses because dragon slayers are practically like dragon themselves because we mate for life, even if one dies the other will never have someone else ever again. I am sure. No. I am absolutely sure that I want her to be mine forever because she is MY Lucy and only mine. _I, Natsu Dragneel, am, and will always be, in love with Lucy Heartfillia._

I walked out of the infirmary with a big grin. Mirajane saw me and I'm sure she knows that I have figured out what the feeling is because she is smirking at me weirdly behind the bar… Creepy… I just hope she isn't planning anything else because she can be really scary when she wants to be.

_Little did Natsu know that there will be something big going on tomorrow._

**Yuki P.O.V**

I dragged Lucy out of the guild and asked her where the shops were. She had the most confused look on her face and it looked really funny. Right now Lucy and I are having fun shopping because I want her to have fun before the plan takes action tomorrow.

_(Short time skip.)_

"Wasn't it fun today Yuki?" Lucy-nee asked with a smile, "we should go shopping another time just before your parents come home."

"I would love to go shopping with you again Lucy-nee! Shopping is so fun!" I happily said as we walked back to Lucy-nee's apartment.

"I have no idea why guys hate it so much but its fun seeing them suffering when I drag them around the stores." Lucy giggles and I giggle along with her because I understand what she means about guys and shopping.

We arrived at Lucy-nee's apartment and saw Natsu-nii sitting on the couch smiling when we walked inside.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hiya Luce!" shouted Natsu excitedly.

"Hey Natsu, what are you doing in my house by the way?" Lucy asked as she set her shopping bags down.

"What do you mean? We are doing the job of looking after Yuki together right." Natsu said as he walked over to Lucy.

*Sigh* "I guess that's true. Yuki, what do you feel like doing now? It's still 5 in the evening." said Lucy.

"I want to go to the guild!" Yuki sang as she jumped around.

"Sure, Natsu you coming too?" asked Lucy as she picked up her keys.

"Of course I am." said teen answered.

And so, the three walked to the guild once again. When they got inside Yuki ran over to Mira and the two walked over to a private corner discussing the events for tomorrow, they called some people over such as Freed, Gray, Erza, Levi, Gajeel (because Levi was there), Cana, Juvia (because Gray was there), Bisca and Alzack.

Lucy and Natsu were getting very uneasy watching them talking while seeing them glance in their direction once in a while smiling. Although they couldn't hear, it was not a good sign.

And so, the day went by and it was getting late so Natsu and Lucy took Yuki back to Lucy's apartment to sleep.

Lucy was in the bathroom with Yuki and Natsu was waiting outside quietly walking around Lucy's room inhaling her scent. Lucy stepped out of the bathroom in her PJ's with Yuki also in her PJ's, Lucy saw Natsu sniffing the air and looked suspiciously at him. Lucy raised a brow at him because he saw her notice him sniffing the room and laughed awkwardly but she shrugged it off to tuck Yuki in bed. She then crawled in the bed as well and hugged Yuki from behind like a pillow but Yuki didn't seem to mind and drifted off to sleep. Natsu Turned the lights off and stood looking at the bed, more like Lucy, and waited until he heard light snores from the two of them.

Natsu thought that the scene in front of him looked like a mother and daughter and he smiles tenderly seeing Lucy care for a child even if it wasn't her own, she would make the perfect mother and wife… Natsu carefully crawled in the bed soon after and hugged Lucy from behind just like she did to Yuki and buried his nose in her hair to smell that scent that he loved. _'I don't ever want to let you go… my Lucy…' _Natsu thought as he fell asleep.

Little did they know that two figures entered the apartment and all that was heard in the quiet room was small 'clicks' here and there.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo lol who are these mysterious figures that CLICK? :O If you imagine the bed scene it would look like a father, mother and their child! KYAAA SO CUTE :3 :D anyways PLEASE REVIEW! Love all of your support cause it motivates me to continue ;D plus there will be more twins of the devil in action for the next chapter cause of this exciting event for Natsu and Lucy~ READ TO RIND OUT! And PLEASE REVIEW MINNA~!<strong>


	4. Day Of The Devils

**Yoooo minna! Whats up ;) EVERYTHING cause this episode will make your heart race :O only if u love Natsu x Lucy :D bahahaha hope you all enjoy it cause I put a lot of effort in writing this chapter~ and you all better review ( - 3 - ) anyways please sit back and enjoy yourself! BTW the whole guild is in on the plan sooo yer ;) Mira and the group told the guild when Lucy and Natsu took Yuki home.**

_****Full Summary: Are they finally together? Their lives were not simple from the start and they encounter many adventures to help save their world from being taken over by another dimension. Dragons and Dragon Slayers must unite with the Dragon Goddess in 9 years time in order to save their realm from the clutches of Acnoligia.****_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because I am not as awesome as Hiro Mashima but I do own a Loin King dvd ;) ~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Day Of The Devils<strong>_

**Yuki P.O.V**

I was waking up from a deep sleep into a world of sunlight, I was still too tired to open my eyes so I just laid there in a comfy bed. A few minutes have past and I start to open one of my eyes slowly to adjust to the bright sunlight coming from the window. I finally opened my eyes without squinting and yawned, I sat up on the bed and looked at my surroundings, I was still in Lucy's apartment. I clearly remember that when I fell asleep, Lucy was hugging me but there isn't anything hugging me right now…. Unless ….. *smirk*.

**Normal P.O.V**

Yuki turned her head around and looked down on the bed behind her while slowly sitting up on the bed. She saw something that she was really happy about _'Today might go better then we planned' _thought Yuki as she was sliding out of bed to make sure she didn't wake up those lovebirds. _'I have to tell Auntie Mira and everyone else about this.'_

Yuki didn't want to wake them up so she just went to the bathroom by herself and started to brush her teeth standing on her little step to look into the mirror.

After Yuki closed the door to the bathroom, Natsu woke up and he was let's say…. Way too happy…. Because he was lying next to Lucy with his arms around her figure and she was now facing him with her arms also around him and her head was leaning against his chest. There was a god. And he loved this god so damn much. He didn't want to wake her up so he stayed in that position, which was quite comfortable, but tightened his arms around her more like he was afraid that she was going to float away.

As Lucy was waking up, she felt something tighten around her waist so she slightly opened her eyes into a squint and saw a broad chest pressed against her right cheek but it didn't hurt. She found something really odd though. _'There was something that is beating…a… heart maybe? But why was it beating faster than a normal human?...'_ She than noticed a familiar looking scarf and vest '_…. Of course…. Natsu… He never is normal anyways so his heartbeat wouldn't be normal either…right?'_ She then closed her eyes again.

Yuki finished brushing her teeth and packed away her little stool/step beside the sink. She then opened the door to the bathroom and receives a bewildered look from Natsu that raised his head a bit in order to see who it was.

There was no time for him to speak because…

Just then there was a shuffling sound coming from the fire place and a red-headed woman with armor and a man with jet black hair emerged from the fire place. This startled Natsu and Lucy (Lucy was pretending to sleep and when she heard the noise, she snapped open her eyes) and they both jumped out of the bed in lighting fast speed and stood next to each beside the bed other looking down at the oh-so-interesting floor. Erza raised a brow at their strange behavior while Yuki was giggling with a hand raised to her mouth watching the scene in front of her.

Gray was the first to react and grabbed Natsu by the arm, dragging him out the door while ignoring Natsu's complaints. Just before Natsu could get back through the door, he heard Gray whisper something that sounded like _'sorry ash brain.' _Gray then shoved some powder in Natsu's face **(A/N: **like a face palm :**O) **and everything went black for Natsu.

**Back in the apartment. **

**Lucy P.O.V**

In a flash, the room was dead silent and I was looking at the closed door that Natsu just got dragged out of. There is nothing else to describe what I felt right now but it went somewhere along the lines of, **utterly confused.**

It was like Erza was reading my mind, "Good morning Lucy, no need to worry, he will be fine. For now." she said calmly nodding to herself with the last words.

"Good morning Erza, and what is with all of this…." I turned my gaze to the red-haired woman that was now standing beside me with her arms crossed (as she always does) over her armored chest.

"It's nothing really, Gray has some business with Natsu and I am here to take you somewhere important. Sorry but right now this is necessary." Was all I got before she raised her fist and chucked some kind of powder in my face and the next moment, it was all black.

**Yuki P.O.V**

I followed Erza-san outside while she carried Lucy-nee on one shoulder. Erza-san's armour is REALLY hard and I feel sorry for Lucy-nee but it's all for her own good. I started to skip and hum a soft tune, we got to the guild and Gray-nii was there with an unconscious Natsu-nii.

"Everyone! We are now putting the plan into action. Get to work people, Reedus come here!" Erza-san screamed to everyone while setting Lucy-nee down on the table.

**Normal P.O.V**

Reedus rushed over to Erza, not ready to die just yet, and saluted with a paintbrush in hand. Erza (out of her mystery armour) handed him some special paints that would stay on thin air but it would look like it was painted on a piece of canvas.

"Here is the air paint so get to work and fast because you have a lot to do." Erza said as she looked around the guild and felt satisfied when she saw everyone hard at work.

Reedus accepted the special paint with a happy smile (well it was very rare paint) and ran outside of the guild to finally start his job. Soon everyone was carrying a camera and a box filled with flowers each, everyone was all dressed up nicely. Mirajane and Elfman came out of the kitchen carrying huge baskets of food, Bisca and Alzack was filling their guns with firework bullets, Cana was strapping a wagon with barrels of alcohol with rope so the 'precious' barrels won't break and spill the alcohol. (you get the point with the guild members :l ) Erza picked Lucy back up and headed toward the change rooms and dressed her with a beautiful red dress that was strapless and from the waist-down, was a frilly and went down to mid-thigh length. There was a pink ribbon attached around the waist and was tied in a bow on the back. **(A/N: btw the sleeping powder lasts for a pretty long time, around ummm 7 hours? Ik lame right but STILL! Dx)**

While Erza was getting Lucy ready, Gray had the honours of changing his rival, Natsu. It was practically torture for him as he said but he didn't really mind since Natsu was practically like his brother but he will never admit that. Natsu was now wearing tux that had a white button-up dress shirt with a pink tie and a red blazer over the top, black dress pants but no shoes **(A/N: You will see why they don't have shoes later ;D)**

Mirajane set the baskets down and took Yuki into the changing rooms and helped her change into a little colourful floral dress with a bracelet that consisted of white lilies. All the girls (beside Erza) squealed and bear-hugged Yuki when she stepped out of the changing rooms with Mirajane already hugging her and all of the guys sweat dropped.

By the time everyone was finished packing supplies it was 3 in the afternoon so they decided to get to where the plan will commence. **(A/N: The place is still a secret to you guys ;D to make it better) **When they arrived, they saw Reedus and a few other talented artists within the guild members still working on the painting so they set their items down and started to help then with the painting.

Everything was all set 2 and a half hours later and everyone was happy with their work, they were split into a guy ground and a girl group and went into separate 'guilds'. The girls had Lucy and the guys had Natsu, they had little opening that can be slid open to speak to the other side of the wall to inform the other gender group about what's happening. It was nearly time for the two sleepy heads to wake up so that got into positions, on the guys side, Macao was standing near the sliding hole and on the girls side, Cana was standing near the sliding hole. They waited for the two to wake up and it didn't take very long because 3 minutes of waiting, Macao and Cana both opened the slide at the same time and whispered, "He's waking up." "She's waking up."

**Lucy P.O.V**

I felt really tired and my limbs were aching, I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was on a table in the guild with the girls surrounding me. I was really weird because I didn't see any guys anywhere and I mean there were absolutely NO men in the guild. The girls started to swarm around me asking if I was alright, then it came back to me, Erza threw some powders on my FACE! I whipped my head around to find the scarlet haired woman and spotted her.

"ERZA! What the hell was with that powder that you threw on my FACE!" I shouted and stood up, that's when I realized that I was in the most gorgeous dress ever and my eyes widened in shock.

"Lucy, it was for your own good. Now how do you like the dress I got you?" Erza asked VERY calmly.

"…I guess it's alright…" I answered in a whisper and ran my hand along the soft silky dress, "But that's beside the point. Where are the guys and why am I in a dress?"

"I'm glad you like it Lucy." Erza said TOTALLY avoiding my question.

The girls then huddled around me and bombarded me with questions like, 'Lucy! Who do you like?' or 'Do you have a crush on anyone' and 'Or do you love someone?' _'…. wait…_ _What? OH MY GOD THE FIRST THING THEY ASK ME IS __THAT__!' _I thought to myselfas they kept asking me the questions out of nowhere. My face turned bright red when a random picture of a certain pink-haired dragon slayer popped into my thoughts.

Mirajane had so wisely noticed this and squealed saying in a teasing voice, "Yay Lucy is thinking of him right now. That's why she's blushing so hard~"

All of the girls 'Awwwwed' and I averted gazes with all of them but then they started asking me WHO I was thinking about and that made more heat rise to my face and I laughed nervously think about what I should say. In the corner on my eye, I noticed that Cana was talking into some kind of trap door that was really small so I didn't see who she was talking to.

**Meanwhile… Natsu P.O.V**

'_My head really hurts….'_ I thought as I started to wake up. I raised my hand up to my head and opened my eyes to see that I was in the guild. '_how the hell did I get here?' _I was looking around and noticed that there was only the guys in here, where were all the girls then? And where is Lucy?

"Finally awake eh? Salamander." Gajeel snorted.

I growled in response and shouted, "Where's Lucy?"

"Oi flame-brain, is that all you can think of after you wake up?" Gray smirked while walking over to me without his shirt… AGAIN.

"Stupid stripper!" I shouted back at him.

"Who the hell are you calling a stripper, ash brains" Gray glared at me.

"I don't see anyone else around here without a shirt ice-brain" Gray looked down and rushed off to find his lost clothing while cursing to himself which I snorted at.

I then noticed that I wasn't wearing my usual outfit. I heard everyone sigh in relief, I was thinking it was because me and snowman didn't start a fight.

"Anyways Natsu, is there any reason that you were asking for Lucy for?" Wakaba asked.

"Wha-?" was all I could make out before trying to force my face not to heat up.

"Awe, Salamander is in love with Bunny girl." Gajeel sniggered and I growled.

"Admit it Natsu, you love her don't you?" Gray said as he walked back to the group with his shirt on for once.

"well…."

"It is manly to love someone!" Elfman stated as he crossed his large arms over his chest. One second after he made the statement, he was punched and k.o-ed away by the guys that shouted "Shut up!"

I laughed but stopped as the guys were looking at me with anticipating eyes that waited for me to confess. I stepped back and my back was flat on the wall of the guild.

**Back to the girls. Normal P.O.V**

Lucy didn't have enough time to say anything about Cana as all of the girls crowded in and looked at her with those puppy dog eyes that told her to just confess. She couldn't resist because they were absolutely adorable and the amount of girls there giving her those eyes were KILLING her. She really can't keep anything from them can't she?

*Sigh*"I guess it can't be avoided then." Lucy said as she smiled sweetly, she didn't notice when she had backed up against the wall when the girls were puppy-dog-eyeing her.

**Back to the guys**

"Seriously, why do you guys want to know anyways?" Natsu asked as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

"We just do!" The guys shouted back in unison, man… they look like girls right now.

*Sigh*"You guys… are bastards aren't you" I laughed, "You all want to know huh?" I said as I smiled.

"Well…."

_**!BOTH AT THE SAME TIME! **__**Normal P.O.V**_

"I love Lucy."

"I love Natsu."

The girls backed away from Lucy as the guys did the same with Natsu and vanished. Natsu turned around to find the voice of the girl that he had just heard, as Lucy did the same.

Natsu and Lucy stared at each other with wide eyes not believing what they heard from each other. They didn't even notice that the scene around them totally vanished into thin air as the air paint faded and revealed an amazing sight of the beach with the sunset that was illuminating an orangey pink colour on the crystal clear sea water. Lucy gasped at the scene in front of her as her feet sunk into the soft sand with flowers littered all over it and millions of petals were fluttering down from above them.

All Natsu could think about is that he had heard HIS Lucy say that she loved him, he was overjoyed and completely ignoring the crowd of their guild standing behind then on a small sand hill taking numerous pictures of them. The next thing he knew, he was hugging her as tight as possible as Lucy let out a small squeak of surprise but hugged him back.

"When did you get here Luce?" Natsu asked in a soft voice.

"I actually have no clue." Lucy answered giggling, "But I know that this is the best day ever."

"Mine too." Natsu said as he lifted his head from the crook of her neck and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "Luce… I love you."

Was all Lucy heard as her soft lips were covered by his warm ones. "I love you too, idiot…"

The guild erupted in cheers as they launched their magic up into the sky making beautiful fireworks splatter around, Bisca and Alzack shot their bullets into the water. Everyone thought it was a blooper but… they were oh-so-wrong.

The bullets floated on the water in a semi-circle shape and suddenly, there were sparkles and swirls shooting upwards in all different colours. Everyone gawked and could not believe their eyes, Bisca and Alzack started laughing at everyone's gob smacked faces. The bullets were still shooting out multiple colours but stopped after one minute, everyone thought it was over but all of the bullets shot out one last spark that flew high up into the sky and suddenly, the WHOLE sky was filled with a HUGE, bright heart that was pure white. –Photos were still being taken- Lucy and Natsu looked up at the sky in awe as they were still in each other's arms.

This was the craziest day of their lives and they will never forget this day.

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS VVV<strong>

**OMGG WOO THEY CONFESSED :3 LOL IM PROUD MANN it's almost 3,000 words :O I really hope you all liked it because it took me ages to think of this :/ and I know that the waking up part wasn't all that good but I couldn't think D: well that's what you get from a 14 year old ;) YES I am 14 years old but I'm turning 15 soon so it's all cool right? :) anyways Yuki was flying with happy when the 'guild' vanished and she threw all the petals down then landed safely on the ground and watched the scene of her perfect plan 3 bahahaha ik she doesn't really act like a 5-year-old but children these days know practically everything and yer :/ HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO PLEASE REVIEWW :3 See you all next time Ja Ne~**


	5. What is it!

**Yooooooooo minnaaaaaa~~~! Sorry ;) im hyper right now cause of all of your DAMN SEXY REVIEWS :3 you know I really love you all that reviewed and favourite-ed my story ;P and to all of those that didn't… SHUNNNNNN LOL jks ;) anyways I've been having writers block these days so I didn't start this chapter but here it is… before I get more writers block :/ I really enjoyed writing the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as well but I noticed some spelling mistakes in it so GOMENE~ ahaha anyways let's start this chapter ;)**

_****Full Summary: Are they finally together? Their lives were not simple from the start and they encounter many adventures to help save their world from being taken over by another dimension. Dragons and Dragon Slayers must unite with the Dragon Goddess in 9 years time in order to save their realm from the clutches of Acnoligia.****_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because I am not as awesome as Hiro Mashima but I do own some Fairy Tail posters.… U JELLY? Bahahaha ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: What is that?<strong>_

**Yuki P.O.V**

Happy wrapped his tail around me and took off into the sky with me holding a basket full of flower petals. When we were high enough in the sky, I threw the basket's contents randomly so that the petals will flutter down to the vanishing air paint revealing Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee. Happy flew me down to the sand hill where the rest of the guild was taking photos of the two victims of my perfect plan. The guild started to shoot up their magic fireworks and I was really proud of myself because my plan was working perfectly, Bisca-nee's and Alzack-nii's special bullet fireworks really surprised me because it was really pretty on the surface of the ocean. I looked back to my victims and saw Natsu-nii leaning his forehead on Lucy-nee's forehead and then suddenly I couldn't see anything, I was guessing that it was because of the millions of hands that flung on my face to cover my eyes. I was trying desperately to take the hands off my face with the owners of the hands laughing nervously all around me. The hands were slowly removed from my face and I pouted while I looked around at the many guild members that were STILL laughing nervously while scratching the back of their heads. I noticed Mira-nee was standing in front of the other guild members too engrossed in taking photos of the two with an unreadable expression so I didn't even try to disturb her.

**Normal P.O.V**

As soon as Natsu and Lucy broke away from each other, Lucy was tackled to the ground by a smaller blue haired girl.

"LU-CHAN CONGRATULATIONS!" the blue haired girl shouted as she gave Lucy a bear hug.

Lucy smiled warmly at her blue haired best friend and helped her stand up, "Thanks Levy-chan!"

All of the girls were once again crowding Lucy congratulating her for finally getting together with Natsu while said guy was being lectured by a 'man'.

"Natsu, you truly are a man now! Keep it up and you can be as manly as me!" Elfman said as he pointed his thumb towards his chest.

All of the guys sighed in unison before continuing on with congratulating Natsu on finally realizing his feelings for the blonde. Natsu on the other hand was not even listening to them as he was too busy trying to find _his_ princess as he was not yet willing to be separated from her. He pushed anyone in his way heading toward a dot of golden blonde hair in the crowed of his guild mates only having one thing on his mind, _his Lucy_.

"Hey…. Lucy, I think Natsu is trying to get to you….." Mirajane whispered to the blonde when she noticed the pink tuff of hair heading towards them.

As soon as Lucy had heard what Mirajane said, she turned around to see Natsu slowly make his way towards her with a smile growing bigger the closer he got to her. She couldn't help but smile at him because of his goofy looking smile.

"Na-" Lucy didn't have time to finish calling out his name as the said boy wrapped his arms tightly around her waists and crashed his lips onto hers. When he felt her smile into the kiss, he tightened his grip on her as the guild awe-ed in unison while taking more photos. Somewhere in the crowd, Cana was sitting on the sand with a whining Yuki sitting between her crossed legs with one hand covering the girls' eyes and the other holding her securely in place.

"Oh no you don't! You're too young for this!" Cana stated as the brunette tried to squirm out of Cana's iron grip.

"Cana-nii~~~~~!" Yuki stopped struggling and whined in a cute manner with (fake) tears starting to form in the corner of her emerald eyes.

Cana snorted, "Sorry Yuki-chan but puppy-dog eyes don't work on me."

Yuki pouted and stayed silent, giving into the older woman and remain there not disturbing the two.

* * *

><p>The guild started to party with loud music on and barrel loads of booze being chugged down by the second, literally. Cana was beating everyone in a drinking contest as usual. Natsu pulled Lucy out of the crowd of their guild mates and slowly made his way towards the jetty with fingers intertwined. They slowly walked away from the noise of their nakama with their feet padding gently on the soft sand. Once at the end of the old wooden jetty, Natsu sat down and motioned to a spot next to him for Lucy to sit. The two sat in a comfortable silence gazing up at the moon and stars, listening to the distant music and shouting mixed in with the soft tune of a cricket.<p>

As the night went on, everyone was drinking, fighting, dancing and enjoying themselves. Master Makarov was sitting on a tall, rocky hill on the far side of the beach observing the little brats they he called his children, he sighed to himself as he pushed away the bad feeling he had in his stomach and watched his children dance and drink happily. He raised a mug of booze of his own to his lips and downed half of it, he heard soft and gentle steps and the sound of slow flapping, he didn't need to turn around to see who it was, he knew all of his children well.

"a-a-ano…." Wendy stuttered as she was scared she had disturbed Master.

"Wendy, Charla, what brings you here? Why aren't you down there having fun with the others?" Master asked in a hushed tone to not frighten the little girl.

Charla landed on the ground in front of Wendy with her wings vanishing she said in a confused tone, "Master, I had a vision a few nights ago about some sort of creature coming to this very beach. The whole guild was here too, just like they are now but I am not sure if this beast means trouble or not. The way I saw it in my vision, it was huge, as big as the guilds building and it was wings. I believe that it was a dragon."

As if on cue, a loud roar was heard in the distance as a dark figure was making its way towards the beach that the guild members stood now serious and ready for battle at any moment, the music had stopped. The ground shook slightly as the figure roared again, Natsu stepped in front of Lucy and darted his eyes at the approaching figure that send a ringing sound in his ears.

Yuki was scared, she didn't know what was happening but whatever it was, she wasn't going to run away just because she feared it.

All eyes were locked on the creature with one thought in mind. _What is it?_

* * *

><p><strong>BAM and the Chapter is finished! …. Took long enough and sorry if its kinda short D:<strong>

**Sorry ya'll for updating so late =-= got really bad writers block and all but right now it's the holidays so I can write more :D Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter because there's a freaking cliffy! ;D im so mean… dw ill try to update asap so keep those reviews coming until then! Ja Ne~!**


	6. Saphira and Sandie

**Yoo Minna~! How is chu all this fine day? :D me? Well… I'm kinda cold at the moment _ ANYWAYS hopes you liked the last chapter and so… I bring you chapter 6 :D There's some information in this chapter that you might want to read cause if you don't…. you might not get what's happening later :/**

_**IM BEING NICE BY UPDATING REALLY SOON! was planning to post this chap up a bit later but... I'm getting a low num of reviews so... I'll try to be nice before I get writers block on little motivation D:**_

****Full Summary****_****: Are they finally together? Their lives were not simple from the start and they encounter many adventures to help save their world from being taken over by another dimension. Dragons and Dragon Slayers must unite with the Dragon Goddess in 9 years time in order to save their realm from the clutches of Acnoligia.****_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because I am not as awesome as Hiro Mashima but I do own two thick ass books that I got for 40 bucks *W* it was worth it…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Saphira and Sandie<strong>_

**Unknown P.O.V**

I am finally here! I'm at Magnolia! -Sigh- it's been 3 days since I've set out to sea to get here from the land of Alagaesia. I'm so damn tired but seeing as though _that _guild is there partying nonetheless, I shall join them!

As soon as I got closer, I subconsciously let out a roar of happiness which I kind of regretted because now the music stopped. I guess I scared them a little... Shitt look at all of them... They are getting ready to fight me! Holy god, what should I do now? I was starting to think that I should just head back home but I won't! I need to finish this mission no matter what! But I just hope that they won't attack me before I land because if they do... I'll be crash landing in the water. I looked down and gulped, even though I love swimming... It's not that pleasant being attacked into the ocean while I'm exhausted from flying all the way here over the bloody ocean, I'm already wet because of the storms too.

I was nearing the beach now and they haven't attacked me. Phew that's good. I looked ahead and saw everyone's eyes locked on me, kinda creepy but I saw that most of them looked scared. Typical humans... They should never judge a book by its cover! As I was tilting forward to land on the ground while I changed into my human form.

**Lucy P.O.V**

As the figure was nearing the beach, Natsu and I ran to where the others were standing. I squinted my eye's slightly to get a better look at the thing and saw a huge body and two long wings extending from its back. There's no doubt about it, it was a dragon. This dragon was white with a tinge of purple here and there. It was about to land when a purple magic symbol appeared in front of the dragon who flew through it turning the dragon into what looked like a girl in her early 20's.

I was really surprised but the girl had white shoulder length hair with light purple streaks which was all wet and big dark purple eyes with pale peach skin. She was wearing a white sundress, which was also wet, with a blue vine design on it, in other words she was really pretty.

She was slowly making her way to us but she didn't look like she wanted to attack so I stepped forward and smiled to the girl/dragon.

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy stepped in front of all the guild members and approached the dragon girl with a welcoming smile. As soon as the dragon girl saw Lucy's angelic smile, she smiled back feeling much better then when all of the guild members were eyeing her suspiciously. It wasn't like she killed anyone yet so why did they need to intimidate her?

The guild relaxed as they saw the dragon girl smile, Master Makarov made his way to his children with Wendy and Charla following behind.

"Master Makarov, It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Saphira and I've come from the land of Alagaesia, the king of my land has sent me here to help your guild and land for the time being." Saphira announced.

"Help our guild and land?" Master asked confused but remembered something really important, "ah, perhaps you are talking about _that?"_

"Yes Makarov. The time has nearly come and so, I was sent here."

"We shall talk about this later, in the meantime, you may enjoy your stay here in Magnolia. Hey you brats, welcome our new guest Saphira!" Makarov said as he faced the bewildered faces of his children.

Even if the guild was clueless of what was going on, they were sure glad that Saphira was not an enemy and that Master trusted her so they continued partying with the guild members introducing themselves to Saphira. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy felt as if they have met Saphira before and so, the three of them walked up to her with some questions in mind when she was all alone.

"Hey Saphira, you are a dragon right?" Natsu asked as the three of them sat down on the ground where Saphira was sitting.

"Yes I am a dragon and I guess since you three are the dragon slayers that Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine taught, you would like to ask me some questions am I correct?" Saphira replied.

"Y-yes that's correct but how do you know Grandine and the other dragons?" Wendy asked.

"They are all friends of mine. When we were all baby dragons, we used to play together with the other dragons. All dragons are born in Alagaesia and when we were old enough, we travel to Fiore. That was centuries ago but in the year of x777 Alagaesia was in need of help so all of the dragons in the world were called to help our birth land and that is the reason that all dragons had disappeared that year." Saphira explained as she let out a sigh.

"What happened to your home land that made all of the dragons return without any warning?" Gajeel asked in a surprisingly calm tone with his arms crossed.

"Well, a few dragons from a different realm came into our land through an anima, they were led by a powerful dark dragon called Acnologia. They were very fearsome and when we barely succeeded in injuring them enough to send them back to their realm, Acnologia said these last few words, '_we WILL be back!'" _ Saphira answered slightly shaken by the last sentence.

"Where are all of the dragons now? Shouldn't they've returned by now?" Natsu asked a bit frantically.

"Some of the dragons had suffered great wounds and could not fly very far anymore so they remained in Alagaesia. But even so, none of the dragons left because they had an obligation to Alagaesia and wanted to remain there for the lands sake... Recently there have been some signs that Acnologia is going to return soon to try and take over this world with their realms dragons and dragon slayers.

That is why I was sent here, I am to collect the dragon slayers of this land that is willing to work alongside the dragons in Alagaesia and protect this dimension. I was the one that was selected to search for the dragon slayers but... I'm really not that special, although my daughter is something else" Saphira smiled warmly as she remembered her daughter, although it wasn't her real daughter, they were really close ever since Saphira found and took her in. Saphira really missed her daughter and the three dragon slayers could see it in her purple eyes.

Out of nowhere a voice started to talk to them.

"Saphira! I told you that you aren't useless. Plus I am not as good as you since you're the one that taught me what I know now!" The unknown voice said.

"Y-You! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU FOLLOWED ME ALL THE WAY HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DAUGHTER!" Saphira yelled as she got up from her seat and launched into the sky turning back into a dragon.

"HAHAHAHA, BRING IT ON SAPHIRA!" Called out Saphira's daughter, "TREMBLING FIST OF THE QUAKE DRAGON!"

A light purple and blue light in the shape of a ball appeared on the fist of Saphira's daughter and she lunged it towards Saphira. The mother and daughter were fighting in the skies of the beach as the guild members watched them very amused, how ever they could not really see properly during the night so they tried their best to watch the two fighting.

"a-a dragon slayer?" Natsu stuttered watching the dragon and dragon slayer battle it out. There was something different about this dragon slayer and it bothered him. She seemed to know a lot more dragon slaying moves then any of the dragon slayers that he had met. She knew how to fly. There were large purple dragon-like wings spouting out from her back and she moved freely with them as if she were a real dragon.

Saphira's daughter was about to jump into another attack when she hit her limit. She had been flying too much and the wings on her back used her magic energy unlike Saphira who IS a dragon and can use her wings for as long as she pleased. The dragon slayers' wings vanished and was now falling towards the ocean. Saphira quickly swooped down and caught her daughter; she then proceeded to the beach to let her daughter rest.

**(Time skip. In the morning)**

**Saphira's P.O.V**

I really can't believe that she would come all the way here... But I wonder how she even managed to travel all the way here. The other dragon slayers would never be able to do it, -sigh- she ceases to amaze me, my little brat, Sandie.

I was in what was called the guilds infirmary room which I might say, it's pretty cosy in here. I looked down to my daughters sleeping face, which I might say isn't quite the best sight. She was laid sprawled on one of the many beds with her arms and legs spread out. She never used to sleep like this, she was always sleeping peacefully and not too sprawled out like this. Maybe it's because she was really tired from using all of that magic power to fly here.

With Sandie now here, I guess my work will be a bit lighter but I would have to keep check if she's alright. I don't want to lose her like I lost _him._

I decided not to think about that anymore and to think of something else, why not the guild. Weird creature's humans are... They all made me tell them about Sandie and my adventures when we arrived at what they called the guild. I told them that I found Sandie swept up on the beach of Alagaesia when she was only 2 or 3. I took her in and taught her how to use Quake dragon slayer magic. The humans at this point kept telling me to show them what a Quake dragon can do, I was in my human form so I showed them the Trembling fist of a Quake dragon since they complained saying that it was too dark last night to see the attack from my daughter.

The usual ball of white with purple and blue swirling in it appeared on my fist and I punched one of the wooden tables. A cracking sound was heard and in plain air, there were light blue cracks forming around my fist. Then the table split into many small pieces that were sent flying in all directions due to the force, the humans just stared at me with wide eyes. They all looked so funny!

Me and Sandie have now temporarily joined the guild Fairy Tail, I must say, I do like this new tattoo. It is on my right arm in between my shoulder and elbow plus its light blue. I got Sandie's purple since I know that it's her favourite colour and stamped it on her left arm just below her shoulder while she was still sleeping. I made this decision when I talked to Makarov about _that _and I was glad to hear that he allowed me to continue this even though he will have one of his members out training really hard for a minimum of 5 years.

**Lucy P.O.V**

It was morning it felt like a perfect day, I cracked me eye open to see the bright sun shining through the window. I tried to pull my arm up to cover the light when it hit something, I lay there adjusting to the sun's rays and when I could finally see, I saw a chest... Yes a chest. A human chest at that.

Last night hit me like a bullet and I remember going home with a certain Salamander and a sleepy little girl, I looked down to see both of them on either side of me still sleeping peacefully. I sat up and stretched my arms up; I remember that there were now two new members to the guild. Seriously, this guild will never be normal, now we have a real dragon and another dragon slayer! The new dragon slayer... She was really something else when she and Saphira were play-fighting. She had these purple dragon wings but I've never seen Natsu or the other dragon slayers use it before. She had mid-back length black hair and bark brown eyes, she was a little bit tanned but it looked natural. She was wearing a short dress that was made out of grass and leaves, it looks pretty good plus it was holding together with all of the fighting... It's a wonder how she got it to hold together. I'll have to ask her about it later, that's it, and Sandie was her name.

There was a rumbling sound on my right so I looked down and saw that Natsu was stirring mumbling something with him arms around my waist. How cute, I smiled.

"L-Lu...cy mmmhmmnmm"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop I finished this chapter pre quick plus its longer then the last one :D<strong>

**So proud bahahaha anyways, PLEASE EVERYONE REVIEWW I REALLY NEED YOUR REVIEWS TO CONTINUEEEEE CAUSE I MIGHT GET REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK WITHOUT THEMM AND I MIGHT NOT CONTINUE IF THERE IS TOO LITTLE REVIEWS SO ONEGAIII! -Cries- just please review and tell me if I should continue or not :/ Since I've been a bit depressed on how little reviews I'm getting compared to all of those other AMAZING NaLu fanfics D: please cheer me up by pressing the button below and saying what you think about this fanfic/chapter? :l**


	7. No Goodbyes

**Heeeyy minna! I'm really touched….. I really love receiving all of your reviews cause it just makes me really happy to see that people are actually enjoying reading my Finfic so…**

**I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED MY STORY SO FAR: NatsuxLucy FTW, Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu, Princess Happy, Joanna97, BessieTheNinjaCow, gothic Lolita 488, jezzgirl, Chiharu Himeji, SasuNarulover49, VictoryPeace, boredlala28, Ninerfan, Shaily, NaLu fanatic Gail and ixburnout.**

**You all made me so happy :3 Thank yuh all so much :D xoxo**

**NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Full Summary**_**: Are they finally together? Their lives were not simple from the start and they encounter many adventures to help save their world from being taken over by another dimension. Dragons and Dragon Slayers must unite with the Dragon Goddess in 9 years time in order to save their realm from the clutches of Acnoligia.(yes I changed the summary cause the first one was gey :/ )**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because I am not as awesome as Hiro Mashima but I do own some nerdy glasses ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: No Goodbyes<strong>_

**Lucy P.O.V**

I slowly got out of the bed as to not wake up the two people sleeping in it and made my way to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. After I finished, I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and saw that the two were still sleeping but with Natsu hugging Yuki like a pillow. I stood a metre away from the bed watching them thinking that they looked like father and daughter, I smiled to myself and snuck to my cabinet to get my camera. I laughed silently giggled as I started to take pictures of them, man they look so cute.

The camera automatically printed out the photos and I stood at my desk for a bit waving them around until they got their colour. I put some in my little pouch on my belt and the rest in my drawer, I walked into the kitchen to make a good breakfast for the three of us since this was the last day that Yuki was going to be here. –Sigh- I will really miss her, I still need to thank her for making up that 'evil plan' with Mira-san and the rest of the guild to get Natsu and I together. It was really fun too, well….. Besides the sleeping powder. I heard a high-pitched scream from my room and saw Yuki running towards me with her little arms flying everywhere.

**Normal P.O.V**

Yuki started to wake up when she felt something shifting beside her and the she heard muttering that sounded something like '_Luc….y' Lucy? Lucy-nee? Was she here? _Yuki thought as she started to open her eyes to notice that there was a pink haired man hugging her! She screeched and jumped out of bed running out the door of the bedroom and into the kitchen where she saw the familiar face of Lucy. So on instinct she ran towards the blonde haired woman with her arms up in the air above her head, she hugged Lucy's leg when she got to her. Although Lucy was confused as to why Yuki was screaming a moment ago, she leaned down and patted the little girl on the head in a gentle gesture.

A few minutes later, Natsu walked into the kitchen rubbing his already messy hair while blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes and yawning. He looked over to where Lucy and Yuki were sitting on the couch and saw that Lucy was laughing while Yuki was pouting while her cheeks were turning a pink colour. Once Yuki noticed Natsu come into the kitchen, she quickly jumped onto the couch and hid behind Lucy who stopped laughing and smiled. Natsu raised a brow and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Lucy.

"Morning Luce!"

"Morning Natsu, hungry yet?" Lucy asked.

"I'm always hungry! By the way, what's wrong with Yuki?" Natsu saw the little girl plop down on the other side of Lucy.

Lucy turned to Yuki and Yuki nodded. Lucy then turned back to Natsu and said, "Yuki said that she woke up, you were hugging her like a pillow so she freaked out a little."

"Oh" Natsu scratched the back of his head, "sorry Yuki…"

"ne ne Natsu-nii" Yuki had a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah?" Natsu was feeling a bit nervous.

"While you were sleeping, you kept whispering Lucy-nee's name~" Yuki giggled as Natsu flushed and turned the other way to hide it.

"I-I did not…."

Lucy smiled warmly and took Yuki's hand standing up and heading towards the kitchen table saying, "Well then, let's eat breakfast!"

The three ate the various delicious dishes that Lucy had made, Natsu chugging down most of it while Lucy and Yuki were eating slowly and talking about what they would do today. After they were finished eating, they headed towards the guild.

Meanwhile in the guild….

"This looks so wonderful! They will love it for sure!" Mirajane was staring around the guild walls with sparking eyes.

"Yes, indeed they will like it." Erza nodded at the guild work, "everyone may now take a break."

The guild members plopped down on their seats sighing in contentment.

"I can't wait till Lu-chan, Natsu and Yuki come!" Levi exclaimed throwing her arms up. One of her arms hit the table on the way up and she 'ouch-ed' and rubbed wrist.

"Calm down shrimp or you'll hurt yourself" Gajeel appeared out of nowhere and sat opposite of Levi. Levi blushed and smiled. "hehe."

Happy walked up to Charla and Wendy with a fish in hand.

"ne Charla, do you want this fish?" Happy asked smiling.

"Don't you ever give up he-cat?" Charla sighed and turned away.

Wendy smiled at the two. Just then, the scent of three familiar people caught in her nose and she lightly tapped Erza who was sitting beside her eating a strawberry cake slice.

"What is it Wendy?"

"Ano… I can smell Lucy-san, Natsu-san and Yuki-chan coming"

"Thank you for telling me Wendy," Erza gave the girl a smile then turned to the guild, " Everyone! _They _will be coming any minute now so you should all get ready."

They guild settled down and all looked towards the guild doors, Gray and Erza stood beside the door on either side to not get noticed when the trio arrive.

Just moments later, the guild doors opened and in came Lucy, Natsu and Yuki.

"Ohayo minna!" Lucy and Natsu greeted.

They stopped in their tracks as they noticed the walls around them but there was one that was ten times the size of the rest and their eyes turned into saucers. Lucy wanted to turn around and run out of the guild but when she turned her head, Erza and Gray stood there leaning on the doors with a satisfied smile on their faces.

Lucy turned pale and looked back at the huge picture, it was a picture that was taken in her apartment, who knows when, and it was of her, Natsu and Yuki sleeping but she had to say, they really did look like a family. The other pictures were of last night with everyone partying, there was even some of when Natsu had taken her to sit on the jetty! everyone and I mean EVERYONE in the guild was looking at the pictures and smiling…SMILING! _God this is so embarrassing! _Lucy thought as the guild started to cheer and laugh.

Yuki had run off to Mirajane and said something along the lines of, 'this is a perfect idea!' to which Mira answered, 'I know… hehe, plus we got an album for them! Saphira came up with it.'

"When did you guys take these?" Natsu looked around the guild, everyone thought that he was going to rage and burn everything but… "They look great!" Natsu started laughing.

"s-seriously?" Lucy looked at Natsu like he had three heads.

"Hell yeah! Look Luce, we look perfect together!" Natsu said as he hugged her.

The whole guild awed and Lucy flushed pink but returned the gesture. Erza walked up to the two and put an armoured hand their shoulder saying, "Once again, congratulations for you two! Lucy, p-please teach me well!"

Lucy sweat dropped and noticed two figures walking to them. Erza walked back over to her table and continued eating her strawberry cake, Lucy turned her head around and saw that it was the two new members to the guild.

"Hey, sorry I didn't get to introduce myself properly yesterday. My name is Sandie!" Sandie said with a smile on her face. Lucy noticed that she was just a little shorter than herself and Saphira was taller than her but shorter then Natsu.

"Nice to meet you Sandie, I'm Lucy and I'm a celestial mage."

"I'm Natsu. Fire dragon slayer."

"As you might already know, Saphira here is a Quake dragon so that makes me a Quake dragon slayer!" said Sandie.

"Woah… a Quake dragon slayer… what do you eat then?" Lucy asked.

Sandie raised a finger in front of her and looked at Lucy with her mouth a gap. She stayed like that for a while and Lucy noticed that she had a very carefree personality.

"Good question! Oi Saphira! What do we eat again?" Sandie turn towards Saphira with a goofy smile.

"How can you forget that!" Saphira smacked Sandie on the head and turned to Lucy ignoring her daughter that was clutching the back of her head in pain.

"Well, we can eat shock waves although they aren't something that occurs every day so we stick meat and human food." Saphira pointed out.

"That must suck, not being able to eat your element." Natsu said.

"Yeah… but it's absolutely amazing when there is a chance to eat it!"

"By the way, Lucy… Natsu…" Sandie said getting up.

Natsu and Lucy turned towards Sandie with a quizzical look.

"You two are absolutely adorable together~!" Sandie clasped her hands together and smiled. "I know right!" the whole guild shouted in unison then everyone burst out laughing as Natsu and Lucy flushed.

Sandie ran to the bar and Mirajane handed her something and she ran back. "Here you go, the whole guild thought of this to give you two!" Sandie handed Lucy an album with everyone's names on it.

"Thank you minna!" Lucy said as she opened the album with Natsu looking over her shoulder. It was the many pictures that the guild had taken last night, the huge picture on the wall was in there too. Lucy pulled out the pictures that she took this morning of Natsu and Yuki and slid them in the empty slots and smiled when Natsu said 'Hey!'

"Now everyone come here so we can take a photo of the whole guild!" Erza commanded and everyone came rushing in front of the camera. With a satisfied smirk, Erza pressed the snap button and quickly got into the photo before the timer ran out.

In the picture, (nearly) everyone was smiling. Lucy, Natsu and Yuki in the middle, Happy was on top of Natsu's head, Natsu had his arm around Lucy's waist and she was blushing a bit. Wendy was holding Charla next to Erza who had her arms crossed. Gray was standing next to Erza only in his boxers and a blushing Juvia close by looking at him. Jet and Droy was standing behind Levi with Gajeel looking at them with a glare. Mirajane had a hand up and an angelic smile, unknown to her, Freed was standing close by watching her. Visitor was in his usual dancing Egyptian pose with Cana hugging a barrel of booze. Saphira and Sandie were standing to the right of Lucy, Sandie had a small bump on her head because of the hit that Saphira gave her earlier but was still smiling. Master was in front holding his mug of beer up with a wide smile on his face.

The picture was printed out various times so that everyone in the guild had a copy, on the back of Yuki's picture everyone signed it and Lucy left a little quote saying _'There will be no goodbyes because we will definitely meet again!'_ Yuki was really happy that she will not be forgotten and she will treasure her three days that she had spent with the guild.

For the rest of their time with Yuki, Lucy took her out to go shopping since last time they promised that they would with Natsu tagging along. When they got back to Lucy's apartment, it was almost 5pm so Lucy helped Yuki pack her things into her little suit case.

The three of them were walking to Yuki's mansion that was just on the outskirts of Magnolia, Lucy noticed that Yuki was feeling down so she put a reassuring hand on the little girl's shoulder. Yuki looked up and saw Lucy smiling warmly at her so she smiled back.

They arrived at the mansion and knocked on the door. A little while later, Syan opened the door saying "Who is i- YUKI MY SWEET HEART!" Syan jumped onto the little girl who was screaming 'MAMA'

Ren came out because of all the noise and saw his wife about to choke Yuki, Red turned towards Natsu and Lucy and thanked them for their good work on looking after Yuki and handed them their reward with something extra. It was a golden celestial key that Ren had gotten on the business trip but had no use of it since neither he nor his family were mages.

"Thank you so much Ren-san!" Lucy said jumping up and down with the key in hand, it was Libra's key.

"No worries, I had no use of it anyways and seeing as how you did such a great job on looking after Yuki, it is necessary."

Natsu handed Yuki's luggage to a maid who took it inside the house. Ren and Syan was now standing together with Yuki looking a bit upset.

"Yuki, don't worry…. This isn't a goodbye. I will make sure that we will meet again so stay the strong girl that I know… that the guild knows. Yuki… I want to thank you for what you have given me, a chance to be with the one I love and I will never ever forget you." Lucy whispered giving Yuki a hug.

"I'll miss you Lucy-nee, Natsu-nii."

"We'll miss you too Yuki!" Natsu said with a smile.

Lucy let Yuki go and stood up walking back to town with Natsu waving. Ren, Syan and Yuki waved back with Yuki now smiling brightly.

'_I know that she will grow up to be a beautiful girl' _Lucy thought as she took one last glance back at the family.

* * *

><p><strong>SHABAM! Woah… I'm finally finished Chapter 7 :3 woop!<strong> **AND NOW … THE NEXT ADVENTURE WILL BEGIN! SHA SHA SHA SHA BTW I wanna ask you all something so I know what to do… I'm gunna make other pairings as well but I'm not sure who to put Cana with…. Should it be Macao? Or… :/ please tell me who you prefer would be a good pairing for Cana be! DNT FORGET TO REVIEW~! Until next time Ja Ne~!**


	8. Who is this guy

**AHAHAHAHAHA YOO MINA~! I'm sad that Yuki is gone D: Ohhh wells… she will turn up in later chapters ;) Hope you guys won't mind if I add some other characters in here :/ some of my friends wanted me to put them in XD What funny ass holes :P WELL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER~!**

**Full Summary**_**: Are they finally together? Their lives were not simple from the start and they encounter many adventures to help save their world from being taken over by another dimension. Dragons and Dragon Slayers must unite with the Dragon Goddess in 9 years time in order to save their realm from the clutches of Acnoligia.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because I am not as awesome as Hiro Mashima but I do own a smiggle pencil that is actually a pen ;D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Who is this guy<strong>_

**Natsu P.O.V**

-sigh- it's been a long day for her….. she started crying as soon as we got back to her apartment. I thought she was hiding her tears when we were leaving Yuki's place. She's such a weirdo… but she's my weirdo.

I pulled the blanket up to Lucy's neck and pushed back a few strands of hair from her cheek. My hand lingered there for a moment but I stepped backwards. I turned towards the couch and started walking forwards. I shouldn't let my emotions go too much right now… well, before I have _that_ talk with her. I still need to ask her face to face if she is willing to become my mate since it's for the rest of our lives and I have to let her decide if she wants that. I think the idea of being boyfriend and girlfriend is kinda stupid because what's the point if they might break up anyways. I don't want to be like that with Luce because if she does change her mind later on… I don't even want to think of what I would do if that were to happen. Luce is just too important to me…

I lied down on the couch facing the ceiling. I'll just have to ask her whenever I get a chance, maybe tomorrow? … yeah. I'll…..ask….her…. the…n…..

The only sounds that could be heard in the small apartment was the sound of soft breathing coming from the stellar spirit mage and the sound of loud open-mouthed snoring coming of the salamander….

**Somewhere on the outskirts of Magnolia**

"Haaa~ It's the perfect day to join a guild!" The mage hefted on his traveling pack and started to walk through the forest once more while munching on a piece of …..meat…..from …some kind of monster that had tried to attack him the night before… poor thing…. Even though it was its own fault for attacking in the first place. This man was around his early 20's, had a lean and muscled body, maroon coloured flat-ish hair **(A/N: Well, just look up 'Usui Takumi' if you don't already know him, in google and this guy's hair looks like that but maroon of course :D BTW Usui is really handsome ;D and I love Kaichou wa maid-sama) **and narrow eyes the colour of a blood stained ocean. Despite the fierce look in his eyes, the young man had a heart-warming smile.

A small light purple creature with fluffy ears, pure white wings and a long tail with a dark pink bow was flying in the same direction as the mysterious man just above the trees. The man watched it with interest as he continued walking. The purple creature didn't seem to notice the man as it flew passed him and out of sight. The man cocked an eyebrow but shrugged it off as the creature had nothing to do with him.

On his way to Magnolia he found a little lost blue bird that could not yet fly. He couldn't find a nest nearby so he decided to keep the little guy, he gave it a name and it was…..

"Look Gustav, we're here!" The man smiled and pointed towards the buildings in the distance. Gustav, who was on top of his head chirped a few times while flapping his tiny wings up and down in excitement. The young mage laughed and his walking speed raised a tad, but not too fast so that Gustav won't fall off of his head, his mouth watered as he thought about eating town food again.

The man and the bird entered the town and took in their surroundings. There was a small café to the side so the man entered. As he opened the door, the smell of fresh bread and coffee smacked him. There weren't many people in the café, he sat down at a table-for-two. He set down his travel pack on the chair opposite of him and Gustav on the table near him, a green haired waitress that was dressed in a maid outfit and wore her hair in two pig tails walked over to him with a menu in hand.

"Good morning Sir, here is the menu for you." The girl said as she handed him the menu and walked through a door which was labelled as 'staff room'.

Gustav hobbled over the menu that was set on the table and started pecking at some words that read 'Freshly baked bread', the man smiled and said, "Okay then, I'll get that for you. Hummmm…. what should I get…" he mumbled the last line as he browsed the menu.

After a few minutes, the maid came back with a note pad and pen. "Have you decided on your meal yet Sir?"

"umm… can I get the Prawn and Aioli Baguettes, Crab meat and Seared Scallop Salad with Pork Crackling, Braised Steak and Onions, Beef Carpaccio…." **(A/N: You get the point XD He eats a lot but never gets fat)**

The maid frantically wrote the man's order down, her hand was about to drop off when finally the man stopped calling out dishes. She sighed in relief and said, "I would have never thought that you would order so much."

"yeah… I get that a lot." He replied sheepishly.

"May I ask for your name? If it's not any bother to you…"

"The names Vuong." **(A/N: It's a silent 'o')**

"Well, it's nice to meet you Vuong, I'm Carolyn. I'll go fetch your order now." Carolyn turned towards some double doors and walked through them.

**(Short time skip~ done eating!)**

After the meal, the man named Vuong gave a farewell to Carolyn after paying for his food and walked out of the café with Gustav taking a nap on his head. Vuong was walking through the streets of Magnolia when he saw a newspaper stand, he walked towards it, gave a jewel to the little boy selling the papers and took one with the name 'Weekly Sorcerer'. He flipped through it and landed on a page about a guild called 'Fairy Tail' and browsed through the information.

"Perfect! A guild….. Woah they look pretty strong…..oh.." His eyes stopped when he saw a small picture of a blonde haired girl and a pink haired guy labelled 'Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel'. The text underneath the picture said 'Newest couple of Fairy Tail, the Stellar Spirit mage and the Salamander. Both in Fairy Tail's 'strongest team' and both are brilliant fighters but what will come in store for this strong willed couple in the future.'

Vuong smiled. "Lucy ….and ….Salamander eh…?"

**At Fairy Tail**

**Normal P.O.V**

Everything was as any other day would be for this rowdy guild, chairs and tables were being smashed around with the guild members joining in the fight one by one.

"There you go Sandie, you look perfect in that!" Mirajane clasped her hands together smiling while admiring her work.

"I guess this is alright." Sandie said as she adjusted some of the clothing.

Sandie was now wearing a light green sleeveless hoodie with some light blue shorts, all of which are supplied by the one and only Mirajane. The two were in the infirmary with Saphira taking over Mira's roll of bar tending. Mira suggested that Sandie were to change out of the leaf dress since it didn't look very comfortable despite it looking pretty.

After a few minutes of Mira picking out clothes for Sandie, she finally approved of the current clothing and so did Sandie. They came out of the infirmary and walked towards the bar that Lucy was sitting at drinking a cup of strawberry milkshake. Lucy turned around and smiled. "It suits you!"

"Thanks" Sandie smiled and sat down next to Lucy.

"Too bad I couldn't make her wear something more girlie-er." Mira pouted remembering when Sandie refused to put on all of the short skirts and dresses that Mira suggested.

"Thanks Saphira!" a guild member thanked as Saphira placed one of the many mugs of booze she was holding down on the table.

"No prob." Saphira smiled as she continued working.

"I better go and help Saphira now, have a good day you two!" Mira waved and made her way to Saphira.

"So how do you like the guild so far Sandie?" Lucy asked.

"It's really fun! I've never met so many people in my life! I've always been with dragons back in Alagaesia."

"Woah, so you were with dragons your whole life…."

"Well, I don't remember anything before Saphira took me in. All I remember was laying on a beach feeling really weak at night time, I could barely open my eyes and I was soaked with freezing cold water. Then I saw Saphira before I lost consciousness."

"I'm…sorry…."

"Don't be, I feel as if this is how it's meant to be…. If it wasn't for Saphira finding me, I probably wouldn't even be h-"Sandie was cut off when a piece of wood from a table hit her on the side of her head. Everyone went silent when they felt an evil aura float around the guild, all heads were towards Sandie and Lucy's eyes went wide as she backed away.

"You guys… have.. the… guts TO FREAKING PULL ME INTO YOUR LAME ASS FIGHT!" Sandie shouted as she started to send guild members one by one, flying in all directions as she charged through the retreating guild members that had been fighting with the 'glowing fists of doom' as the guild members say. There was the sound of cracking and screaming echoing through the guild. The guild members that were fighting each other 2 minutes ago were laying scattered on the ground with Sandie now standing in the middle of the mess clapping her hands to rid of the dust on them.

The guild members that were still conscious had one thought going through their minds, 'Note: should never piss Sandie off'

The guild doors opened revealing a maroon haired man with a sleeping blue bird on top of his head. "Ah…. Now, I wonder what happened here…." The man said in a sarcastic way with a smile on his face.

The unconscious guild members slowly came back to earthland. All eyes were now on the grinning man at the guild's doorstep.

"Who is this guy…." Natsu got up from the ground and held his head wincing a bit.

"Hey there, I'm Vuong! Nice to meet you all, I'm here to join this guild!"

* * *

><p><strong>PACHAOO IT'S FINALLY DONE!<strong>

**Sorry If this chapter took FOREVERR because I had pretty bad writers block…. I thank all the people who reviewed and favourite-ed and all that good stuff! I hope this has been an interesting chapter~ I have yet another question for you all… well it's not really a question it's more like asking…. I REALLY need random names cause I am running low on names for people and dragons so I need all of your help on coming up with awesome, epic names for dragons and dragonslayers! PLEASE CONTRIBUTE cause I need shit loads of them….. THANKS JA NE~!**


	9. Newcomers and Purple Creatures

**YOO MINNA~! I want to give a big thanks to Wasabi-kun for helping me think of some awesome epic names for new characters :D PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**Full Summary**_**: Are they finally together? Their lives were not simple from the start and they encounter many adventures to help save their world from being taken over by another dimension. Dragons and Dragon Slayers must unite with the Dragon Goddess in 9 years time in order to save their realm from the clutches of Acnologia.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because I am not as awesome as Hiro Mashima but I do have a Japanese fighting fish called Rick :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Newcomers and purple creatures<strong>_

**Previously~**

_The unconscious guild members slowly came back to earthland. All eyes were now on the grinning man at the guild's doorstep._

"_Who is this guy…." Natsu got up from the ground and held his head wincing a bit._

"_Hey there, I'm Vuong! Nice to meet you all, I'm here to join this guild!"_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Master Makarov was sitting cross-legged on the bar with a mug of booze in his right hand. He slowly placed the mug down on the bar to his side and hopped off of the bench and up the stairs towards his private room.

"Young one, come to my office." Was all Master said before his figure faded into the darkness of his room.

Everyone in the guild cautiously eyed Vuong as he too walked up the stairs and closed the door of Master's office behind him. There was a short silence but was quickly interfered with by Erza's threatening words of 'If the guild isn't cleaned up this instant, I will be the death of you.' Everyone scrambled around the guild fixing and cleaning the guild up as fast as they could, helping each other out when they saw someone that was having trouble. The guild always worked together well and it will always be that way, they are family to each other and that's all that matters.

"SANDIE! Come here for a second..." Erza commanded.

Sandie quickly stopped what she was doing and made her way to Erza, "Hai hai! (Sweating bullets)"

"What do you have to say for smashing some of the guilds tables, huh?"

"Hehe... So...rry... I'll fix them don't worry! And as a bonus, would you like me to do anything for you Erza?"

"Hmmm... Very well, I shall forgive you this time since you are new here but don't think I'll forgive you a second time! As for the bonus, I would like you to go down to the cake store and bring back my order of strawberry cake." Erza had sparkles in her eyes, holding her hands up into fists by her chest when she ended her last sentence.

"Hai! On my way!"

"Ara, ara. She ate the five I gave her already?" Mirajane said to no one in particular as she listened to conversations around her while wiping down a table.

"Mira-chan~ Would you like some help?" a Wakaba asked as he came towards Mira holding a bucket of clean water to wash out her cloth.

"Ah! Thank you, I was looking for that." Mirajane smiled to brightly at him that he fainted with hearts in his eyes. "Ara, ara."

_**Nobody noticed when someone came out of Master's office with a new green guild stamp on the right side of their neck. They were all too busy cleaning up the guild that they didn't notice the person walking out of the guild doors. Everyone but Gray Fullbuster.**_

_**To Sandie!**_

Sandie was running around the town of Magnolia looking for a cake shop to get Erza's strawberry cake order. _Ahh mann! How could I forget to ask WHERE the cake shop is. I don't even know where the hell I'm going, I wonder why Erza wants strawberry cake so much. She looked REALLY keen about it, now that I think of it I haven't tried it myself. I wonder if it's nice, I've only heard Saphira talk about these 'cakes' and she said that it is a soft, sweet delicacy that comes in all sorts of flavours! Like watermelon! I mean, how the hell can you shove a watermelon into something! Everything is so fascinating here~' _Sandie thought.

She was too busy thinking about cakes that she didn't notice that she was going the wrong way, she was in front of the entrance to the forest when she stopped.

"HA?! Why are there tree's here? How mysterious."

She turned around and went back into town, she turned a corner and there was a small shop with the words 'Cake Café' above it. "That must be it!"

When the store lady saw Sandie walking into the cafe with a Fairy Tail guild sign, she instantly knew that Erza must have sent someone to get the cakes that she had ordered earlier that day. The store lady went to the back room in the small café and came back out with boxes of strawberry cakes.

"Wahh! I didn't think that Erza would eat THIS much cake!" Sandie was making her way back to the guild as she carried MANY boxes of cake that it stacked up, covering her view.

A few of the boxes on the top of the pile were dangerously wobbling around, I guess that the boxes couldn't take anymore wobbling and fell down. Sandie panicked as she watched the boxes slowly fall down as she couldn't do much about it since she was holding about 30 other boxes. Her eyes were nearly popped out as the boxes suddenly stopped falling and floated in mid-air. She looked up to see the same red-haired man with the blue bird on his head that came waltzing into the guild that morning, looking straight at her while grinning. She felt a slight heat rise on her cheeks as she looked back at his eyes not noticing the TINY, TINY pinkness on his own cheeks. _**(A/N: OHHHHHHH~~~~ WHAT IS DUH GOING ON HERE?! ~ ;3 I'm getting goose bumps while typing this! I HAVE NO CLUE WHY I'M MAKING IT LIKE THIS! XD )**_

"Yo! Looked like you needed some help." He smiled warmly at her when she couldn't hold back her embarrassed smile.

From in a close by ally-way, Gray was watching the two of them and thought to himself, _those two just joined the guild and they are already acting all giddy. –Sigh- it's good to be young –smirk-. _With that, he left the two at it and went to find a good spot to sleep at, not knowing that from another ally-way, Juvia was watching and following him.

Sandie was having trouble figuring out why her heart was hammering against her chest and why she suddenly had the urge the move closer to this guy. It was like some weird force was pulling her towards him but she managed to keep back. There was a certain smell to him that she liked but she didn't know what it was.

After 10 seconds of staring at each other, Vuong started to take most of the boxes from the pile in Sandie's hands leaving her with 5 boxes _**(A/N: What a gentleman ;D ). **_

"ah.. Thanks..."

"Anytime! –Smile-"

"Chirp, chirp!"

And so, they started to walk to the guild once more but this time, side by side. Let's see what they are talking about shall we? –zooms in-

"Soo... what were you doing wondering around the streets?" Sandie asked.

"Well, since I only arrived in Magnolia this morning and joined the guild, I thought it would be a good idea to find somewhere to live." Vuong replied, "It smells like... I mean, it seems like you haven't been here very long either."

Sandie raised an eyebrow and wondered how Vuong knew that she hasn't been here for long. "I've only joined the guild about three days ago with Saphira. How did you know about it?"

"uhh..ermm... Lucky... guess?"

"chee... anyways, is he yours?" Sandie motioned to the top of his head.

"He is now. I found him on the side of the road when I was traveling here, I named him Gustav."

"Woah! Gustav is an overly cute name for someone like you to come up with." Sandie chuckled when Vuong avoided eye contact.

They were nearly at the guild doors when there was a loud crash followed by a scream in the distance to their right. The two paused to look in the direction of the explosion and saw a line of smoke rising from the trees in the distance, there was trouble.

"Vuong! Take the boxes in and tell them that there was an explosion in the forest, I'll be going there first to check things out!" Sandie commanded and gave Vuong the boxes that she was carrying.

"I'll come with you!"

"No! There is no time, just bring these in and call for Saphira!" Sandie shouted as she sprinted towards the direction.

"Wai-..."

After she sprinted a good 50 metres, a light purple magic symbol appeared in front of her as she jumped through it. Her purple dragon wings came out and she started to soar at a high speed towards the smoke. Vuong had no choice but to run inside the guild and place the boxes down on the bar. He didn't know why his heart was beating at an abnormal speed that it actually ached a bit but he didn't pay much attention to it as Sandie was more important. He rushed towards the closest group he could see, it was Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Erza.

_**To Sandie! (Again)**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

There was a voice in her head that called for her help, she couldn't overcome the urge to help someone in need because that was what she was taught. To never abandon someone that needs help even if they refuse your help and even if you don't know them. She was close to the smoke now so she looked down, there were a few trees that were knocked over or missing so she cautiously landed and cancelled her wings. She looked at her surroundings and saw some ripped pieces of clothing on the branch of a tree. She picked one up and sniffed it, there was the scent of blood on it and the piece of fabric sparked up a little. She was on the right track so she ran further into the forest where she could smell fresh blood coming from.

It wasn't long before she stumbled upon a badly beaten, crying man. He was kneeling on the ground desperately clutching onto something, a woman. The woman was a mess, there were bleeding scratches and bruises all over her body but the worst were two huge gashes' stretching across both of her thighs. There was an endless amount of blood seeping out of them, Sandie knew that it was too late to save her but she had to try for the sake of saving a life that is precious to this man. The one that is holding her like she is his life.

Just then, something moved from the corner of Sandie's eye. She was too busy thinking about the crying man and the dying woman to sense the presence of the monster that had injured them so badly. The monster looked like a rhinoceros except it was standing on its two hind legs as if it were human, its arms were like a lions but it only had two claws that looked about the size of machetes. Apart from its arms, the rest of its body and head looked like it was covered in a thick layer of hard steel. On the tip of its nose were two pointy horns that could smash bones to pieces, definitely something to avoid.

The mutant rhino suddenly started charging at the couple, the man paid no heed to it because he only cared about the dying woman in his arms. Sandie came out from behind the trees and ran full speed at the mutant rhino, jumping when she was 40 metres away from it and extended her right leg while spinning like a tornado,

"DIVIDING DRILL OF THE QUAKE DRAGON!" Sandie's body had light purple streams swirling around it, starting at her extended foot. It literally looked like a tornado that could drill through to the other side of the world.

The attack hit the mutant rhino on the cheek, it stopped the rhino from charging at the man but wasn't powerful enough to send it flying with the weight of its thick steel skin. Although it did make a dent on the side of its face which enraged the mutant rhino even more.

The rhino turned to Sandie and decided that she was its target instead of the man, it started to charge again. When it was close to her, she jumped up to avoid the horn but was shocked to see that the rhino was no longer in front of her. It had somehow managed to move fast enough to get behind her in an instant. With her reflections, she bent her body to avoid the horns but she still got hit with the steel protecting it. It was hard. Harder than she had thought. She was sent flying with the air knocked out of her, she landed with a thud on the ground gasping for breath.

She picked herself up clutching onto her bruised side, regaining her breath. The mutant rhino moved again, this time not pretending to be slow. It was quite fast for its weight but that didn't take the confidence from Sandie. She relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes, using her dragon senses to hear the movement waves of the enemy. Once she got the pattern of how the rhino moved, she opened her eyes and her pupils focused on the target.

She crouched into a tiger position on all fours and sprung forwards, both her hands and feet were glowing light purple ready to attack at any given time. There was a flurry of purple sparks as Sandie moved at a high speeds around the rhino repeatedly punching and kicking it. There were now, many dents on the rhino's armour but it was still standing and Sandie was nearly out of breath from the attack. During the outbreak of attacks, the rhino was flailing its arms around and managed to cut her on the left cheek, calf, upper arm and right on the huge bruise from the attack before so it was swelling up badly and bleeding.

She could not stand up straight so she was slouching, with one hand holding the cut she had on her upper arm since it was too painful to hold the one at her right side. Her vision was getting blurry and when her eyes re-focused, the rhino had vanished. She desperately looked around to see nothing, when she turned to her right, the rhino was already upon attacking her in the very same spot that had been bruised and slashed. It was ready to wound her badly on the spot, there was no time to do anything so she just waited for the piercing of its horn with her eyes closed. In the background not far from where she was, there was a scream that sounded like Saphira and Vuong? yelling out her name in panic.

There was a gush of wind and Sandie could not feel her feet on solid ground, it was like the ground vanished from underneath her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was high in the sky, there was a tugging on her back so she looked around. There was something fluffy and purple behind her that had wings like an angel.

"Are you okay?" The purple creature asked in a high-pitched voice.

"uhh... I guess so, thanks to you." Sandie replied.

"That's a relief but you still need to tend to those wounds, they look pretty bad."

"Why are you?... and why did you save me?"

"My name is Lyn and from now on, I am your Exceed!" Lyn said happily.

"My... Exceed? WOAH! THAT'S SO COOL!" Sandie fist-pumped but was a bad idea because the skin on her side stretched and her swollen wound started to hurt even more. "WAHH!"

"Hey, don't hurt yourself more then you already are! Stupid!" Lyn scolded as she started to fly down towards the ground again where Saphira, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Wendy were now fighting the mutant rhino.

Sandie was sure that she heard Vuong call out her name before but he was not there fighting with the rest of them. It must have been her imagination, why would Vuong come if they only met that day.

When Lyn was about to place Sandie down a good 200 metres away from the battle, Sandie noticed that there was someone standing there looking up at her with worried eyes. It was Vuong. She tried to stay standing when Lyn placed her down but her legs gave out and she fell but luckily Vuong caught her and leaned her against a tree inspecting her wounds.

Wendy quickly rushed over to them when she saw that Sandie had landed safely and sat herself next to Sandie.

"I'll heal you now, it might hurt a little at first." Wendy informed as she started to heal Sandie's side first. It did hurt. A lot and she was about to clench her hands into fists when Vuong grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. That was all she needed to subside the pain from her wound, it was weird because this is the most skin ship that she has had with another human male. The only thing that she focused on was him, his smile and the touch of his hand. It was a weird but good feeling inside her that she has never felt before, she didn't want to admit it but she actually liked this tingling feeling. A lot.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! IT'S SO CHEESEY AT THE END LOLOL! I GOT GOOSEBUMPS WAHH! Anyways please review and tell me what you think about it :D I LOVE YOUR SUPPORT BTW IT'S A REALLY GOOD FEELING WHEN I RECIEVE A REVIEW SO PLEASE DO SO IN ORDER FOR ME TO HAVE THE MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE! Thanks to all of you who did review I really appreciate it! Please review! Ja Ne~<strong>


End file.
